Tan sólo una historia más
by Ran-k
Summary: Rukawa está a punto de acabar su carrera en la Universidad y debe graduarse. Hanamichi, mientras tanto, hace todo lo posible para evitar que, después de ese curso, ambos no se vuelvan a ver nunca más. Fanfic dedicado a Kimica


**Tan sólo una historia más**

**By Ran**

**RuHana **

**I.Único **

-¡Ey! Despierta de una maldita vez…-

Mmm…oigo una voz lejana…tengo sueño…quiero dormir…que se calle por favor…

-¿Me oyes?... ¡Venga! –

¿Es que nunca se cansará?... ¿no entiende que quiero dormir un rato más…? Me gustaría golpearlo pero no siento ni fuerzas para levantar mi brazo y propiciarle a esta persona tan pesada un buen golpe que le haga aprender que nunca se debe intentar despertar a Rukawa Kaede.

-¡No te lo volveré a repetir!... ¡¡LEVÁNTATE ZORRO APESTOSO!-

Esta vez sí que abro mis ojos asustado de semejante grito que logra atravesar mis tímpanos hasta clavarse de lleno en mi cerebro adormilado.

Me siento incapaz de identificar quien es la persona que me ha despertado tan…"amablemente"… y es que mis ojos, aun y estar abiertos, no logran ver nítidamente. Así pues, decido volver a cerrarlos para adentrarme una vez más en mis sueños… Desearía volver a soñar con lo que estaba soñando antes de que a alguien se le ocurriese despertarme, pero…

-¡¡¡QUE TE LEVANTES! –

Esta vez sí que abro bruscamente mis párpados e incluso me incorporo del duro suelo que me acogía hasta a penas segundos antes.

Alzo mis manos para frotarme los ojos y así intentar despertarme, o por lo menos, ver de quien se trata la sombra situada a mi lado y que no deja de fastidiarme una y otra vez.

Logro enfocar mi vista y miro a mi lado…

¡Fantástico!… El Do'aho… ¿quién sino iba a arruinarme tan bien mi siesta?

-Imbécil – le contesto para después intentar tumbarme de nuevo y seguir con mi tarea de soñar… Pero no. Esta vez siento como me agarra por mi camisa y me alza otra vez.

-¡Teme Kitsune! Llevo tres horas intentando despertarte inútilmente… ¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer? – me contesta enojado.

-Exacto – pero mi respuesta creo que logra enfurecer más al pelirrojo el cual me agarra otra vez más fuerte y me intenta propiciar uno de sus famosos cabezazos mortales, cosa que logro evitar… Aún me pregunto cómo pude si casi no podía ver con claridad al Do'aho… sólo una gran mancha rojiza que no se cansaba nunca de chillar. Maldito bufón…

Logro levantarme al fin del suelo y ponerme en pie y, seguidamente, vuelvo a frotarme los ojos para intentar quitarme el sueño de encima. Después, Sakuragi también se alza imitándome.

Ahora que consigo ver mi alrededor, recuerdo que estoy en la terraza más pequeña de todo el campus. Desde que llegué a este lugar, me he casi _adueñado_ de este pequeño lugar. Sí…desde que llegué a la Universidad… Porque ya estoy en la Universidad… ¿quién lo iba a decir? Y es más. Éste ya es mi último año de carrera.

Pues bien, este es mi lugar favorito para dormir cuando no me apetece asistir a alguna de las muchas aburridas clases que se realizan en este lugar.

Es un sitio en el que, aunque no tenga mucha luz, puedo considerar como el lugar más cálido de todo el recinto. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Muy sencillo. Es el único lugar en el que estoy seguro de que nadie subirá a molestarme.

¿Entonces qué hace aquí el Do'aho? ¿Cómo supo que yo estaba aquí?

-Llevo buscándote desde hace rato, Kitsune…- comentó mirándome con rabia. – eres un maldito autista… siempre sólo, siempre en silencio... –

Algo debo reconocer. Las palabras del torpe me duelen…Yo no tengo esa enfermedad… Si no me gusta hablar es para evitar establecer relación alguna con gente tan idiota como lo es el Do'aho.

-¿Lo ves? Eres incapaz si quiera de contestarme a mis provocaciones…-

Prefiero no contestar también a eso. Ya se cansará… Pero no entiendo como es que una persona puede ser tan desgraciada como yo. Desde primero de preparatoria que no me despego de este sujeto… ¿Por qué tuvimos que coincidir también en la misma Universidad? ¿Puede ser acaso el destino más cruel? Imposible…Seguro que también me lo encontraré en mi lugar de trabajo… No por favor…

-Do'aho… ¿qué haces aquí? – me animo a hablarle…A ver si me dice de una vez qué quiere y se larga. Si me levantó de mis sueños es que algo quiere… ¿no?

-baka…- murmura, pero logro escucharlo perfectamente. – Me mandaron que te buscase… Ya es la hora. –

-¿Mmhn? – ¿La hora de qué? A saber de qué hablará este idiota…Pero creo que él percibe mi cara de desconcierto y se apresura a continuar hablando.

-Definitivamente, eres idiota - … - ¿alguna vez dejará de insultarme?... - ¡Mírate! ¡Estás hecho un asco! ¿Así piensas graduarte? –

Un momento…Sus palabras me congelan.

¿Qué?...

¿Graduación?...

¿Hoy?…

¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Ese Do'aho tiene razón! Có… ¿Cómo he olvidado algo así? Definitivamente no se en que día vivo…

Recuerdo que esta mañana me levanté tranquilamente y me vestí como siempre… no…no recordé que hoy acababa al fin mi carrera… ¡Cinco años esperando esto para ahora olvidarlo!

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto asustado. Tengo por costumbre no llevar reloj…

Pero el Do'aho no parece querer contestarme. Sólo clava su mirada avellanada en mí y siento como algo se estremece en mi interior.

- Do'aho, la hora – le exijo esta vez. Pero pronto me fijo en un pequeño detalle… Su ropa. Si hoy fuese la susodicha graduación, él se vería más… ¿atractivo? Sin en cambio, va vestido como lo hace normalmente… Aunque ahora que recuerdo… él no va a graduarse conmigo ya que todavía le queda un año de estudio.

Y él continúa sin contestarme. Sigue inmóvil mirándome de forma indescifrable… Comienzo a cansarme de este tipejo…Así pues, le dedico una de mis miradas glaciales para que se de cuenta de que si está jugando conmigo, que acabe ya su maldito jueguecito si quiere preservar todos los huesos de su cara intactos.

Parece que mi mirada ha servido para algo. Ha servido para que el pelirrojo comience a reírse de mí de una forma exagerada… bueno, en realidad, creo que es su risa de cada día… Al fin y al cabo es un bufón que se cree un genio. Ni con el pasar de los años ha cambiado…

-Eres idiota…Kitsune…- me dice entre risas y mi instinto asesino crece al máximo. Creo que yo tampoco he madurado… -Verdaderamente idiota…-recalca.- ¿Acaso no sabes ni en qué día vives? – me pegunta para después volver a reír con más ganas… Yo simplemente lo miro incrédulo.

-¡Todavía falta una semana! – me aclara al fin.

Lo mataré.

-Y después me llamas a mí do'aho… ¡Tú sí que eres un verdadero torpe! ¡No sabes ni cuando te gradúas! –

Todo ha sido una estúpida broma… Juro que lo mataré.

-Cállate-

-Tu novia debe odiarte… nunca debes recordar vuestro aniversario – agrega creyendo que es gracioso ya que vuelve a reírse como un poseso. ¿Acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

-Eres un completo imbécil – le digo para voltearme y comenzar a caminar dirección a la salida. Nunca más volveré a este lugar…

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, miro de reojo al pelirrojo, que continua en el mismo lugar pero esta vez sin un rastro de sonrisa burlesca en su rostro. Tan sólo lo veo mirando hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido…

"¡Que lo jodan!" Es el pensamiento que tengo antes de cerrar la puerta con un gran ruido.

Llego por fin a mi habitación. Creo que tengo una enorme suerte al no tener que compartir mi habitación con nadie…

En el momento que llegué a esta residencia para estudiantes universitarios, me asignaron un compañero que no supo permanecer en esta habitación ni un sólo mes… Y aun no lo entiendo. Quizá le molestó que fuese un chico tan antisocial… Tal vez que nunca hablara con él… Sólo recuerdo que hablamos una vez…tan sólo le dije mi nombre y ya nunca más cruzamos una palabra…Debería agradecerme que me presenté con él… Podría haberme limitado a pasar de él…

Creo que a la mínima que encontró otra habitación libre, se cambió. Pero no me importa. Me gusta estar solo…así puedo hacer todo lo que se me antoje con privacidad… Tampoco me gusta tener gente a mi alrededor…Me molestan.

Decido dormir un rato antes de irme al entrenamiento… Estoy realmente cansado y eso que no he hecho nada en todo el día… Debió ser ese estúpido Do'aho que al ser tan molesto me cansé más pronto…

El Do'aho… Ahora que pienso más detenidamente en mi encuentro con él en la mañana… La verdad es que creo que todo fue muy raro.

¿Por qué el Do'aho me buscó y me despertó si tan sólo quería hacerme esa estúpida broma? ¿Tanto deseaba molestarme?... Pero me parece muy extraño que se tomase tantas molestias simplemente para pegarme ese susto…

Pero verdaderamente debo estar viviendo en otro mundo… ¿Cómo me pudo haber engañado ese torpe con el día de mi graduación? ¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado de eso? Debo estar perdiendo facultades…

Y ese imbécil riéndose de mí… Me pone de los nervios… ¿Por qué tuvo que venir a la misma Universidad que yo? ¿Cómo hemos podido coincidir en la Universidad de Tokio? Bueno… aquí también han venido algunas personas de Shohoku…pero ¿por qué también el pelirrojo?

Menos mal que tan sólo me queda una semana aquí… Después no lo volveré a ver a nadie… Y mucho menos a él.

Si ese estúpido no hubiese repetido el segundo año de carrera, también se graduaría dentro de una semana, pero él muy idiota repitió…

¡Ah! ¡¿Y a mí qué más me da que se gradúe o no!

Además… pronto me marcharé a Estados Unidos… muy pronto. Ahora que por fin he terminado la carrera voy a poder dedicarme a lo que me gusta de verdad… No es que no me agrade la veterinaria… pero…el basketball es mi vida.

Con estos pensamientos de un futuro prometedor en la NBA logro quedarme dormido profundamente… Estoy tan cansado…

-¡¡Hey Kitsune! –

No…Otra vez no…

-¡¡Siempre llegando tarde, eres un idiota! – me grita con rabia mientras yo decido pasar de él y caminar directamente hacia los vestuarios.

Y es cierto que llegué tarde… Como siempre me quedé dormido y se me pasó el inicio del entrenamiento… Y es que se estaba tan bien en la cama… Aunque tengo suerte de poder seguir en un equipo de basketball aun y estando en la Universalidad… Y es que este lugar es tan grande que tienen miles de clubes donde te puedes apuntar…

Sólo hay un inconveniente en el equipo… El Do'aho. Sí…él también está en el equipo… Y la verdad es que no sé porqué, con lo mal que juega….sigue siendo un do'aho y un estorbo.

Cuando por fin salgo de nuevo a la cancha, ya vestido con mi ropa de deporte, lo veo de nuevo gritándome no se cuánta palabrería sin importancia para mí

-Lo siento por la tardanza…- digo respetuosamente mientras me inclino levemente frente al entrenador del equipo. – Me quedé dormido… - agrego.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada – me sonríe el hombre, de aproximadamente 50 años, para después indicarme con un gesto que me una a las prácticas con el resto de muchachos.

Y así lo hago, poniéndome con los demás para hacer los ejercicios básicos de calentamiento. Pero no pasan ni dos minutos que ya vuelvo a tener la estridente voz del pelirrojo en mis oídos.

-Si has llegado tarde seguro que el entrenador te mandará limpiar la duela al final de la práctica…- me dijo en un suave susurro, seguramente para que sólo yo lo oyese, a la vez que reía de sus palabras, tal vez imaginándose como el entrenador me regañaría tras acabar con los ejercicios. .

-…- pero preferí no contestar a esa tontería y continué driblando mi balón tal y como lo ordenaba el capitán del equipo.

-¡¡Estúpido Kitsune! – escuché como me gritaba esta vez, molesto por haber pasado completamente de él. -¡¡Eres un imbécil! –

-¡Sakuragi! – lo llamó el capitán con cara de fastidio. - ¡deja de gritar o te quedarás al final a limpiar el gimnasio! – lo amenazó y ante esto, tuve que luchar por no ponerme a reír delante de todos. Lo que el Do'aho me había dicho estaba a punto de ocurrirle a él… Por idiota.

A decir verdad…el capitán…mmm…no recuerdo como se llama… Bueno, lo que quería decir es que es bastante estricto. Todo es muy diferente a cuando estábamos en Shohoku y teníamos como capitán al Gor…Akagi o a Miyagi… Mejor no mencionar quien fue el capitán en el último año porque me entran escalofríos… ¡Cómo pudo Miyagi elegir a Sakuragi para que fuese el nuevo capitán! Es cierto que y rechacé el puesto antes de que se le ofreciese al do'aho, pero… había más jugadores más cualificados que él… Pero al final no fue tan malo… Llegamos a los Nacionales aunque no ganamos…

-Mira lo que has conseguido estúpido Zorro…- oí que volvía a hablarme el pelirrojo acercándose a mí. – Claro porque tú ya te vas de aquí…pero a mí aun me queda un año aguantando a este tío… -

-Mala suerte – dije simplemente mientras corría hacia el capitán ya que había dado la orden que nos dirigiésemos a él para contarnos lo siguiente que haríamos.

Mientras corría pude sentir como el do'aho me seguía con la mirada, seguramente maldiciéndome interiormente. Pero ya es algo que forma parte de la rutina… Mi rutina que se limita a ir a clase, el entrenamiento y aguantar al do'aho. Por eso ya no le doy tanta importancia a los insultos de ese idiota…

Después de realizar un pequeño partido entre los integrantes del equipo, por órdenes del entrenador, todos se dirigieron hacia las duchas. Yo, por supuesto, prefiero continuar con el entrenamiento antes de tener que aguantar a todos esos idiotas que tengo por compañeros y sus típicas bromas bajo el agua… Aún recuerdo la última… ¿Por qué tuvieron que empezar a mirar quién la tiene más lar….¡Arght! Mejor dejar esos recuerdos de lado…

Por eso, prefiero continuar yo solo con mis entrenamientos mientras escucho las risas de todos provenientes de las duchas… no me importa demasiado que se lo pasen bien entre ellos… Al fin y al cabo estoy acostumbrado a estar solo… Aunque, francamente, prefiero esto antes que escuchar la risa escandalosa de ese do'aho repitiéndome una y otra vez que la suya es más lar…¡¡mierda! Debo dejar de pensar en eso…

Así pues, comienzo a driblar el balón por toda la cancha imitando los movimientos propios de amagos, defensas, y todo aquello que se me ocurre, hasta acercarme a la canasta y colgarme de ella tras haber realizado un slam dunk.

-¡Ey Rukawa! ¡Déjalo ya que ya te puedes ir a descansar! – oigo que me grita el capitán, el cual sale de los vestidores con su mochila dispuesto a irse, seguramente, a su dormitorio.

Pero decido ignorarlo y seguir con mi entrenamiento personal a la vez que oigo a mis compañeros salir también de los vestuarios para marcharse a descansar.

Tras pasar una hora aproximadamente, dejo por fin el balón y me dirijo a las duchas. Este es el único momento en el que estoy seguro de que nadie estará aun duchándose y por lo tanto, podré estarme todo el rato que quiera sin que nadie me vigile.

Comienzo a quitarme lentamente la ropa dejándola encima de mi mochila de entrenamiento, la cual se encuentra sobre una banca justo delante de mi taquilla. Siento mi cuerpo pesado y es que estarme tres horas entrenando sin parar no ha sido una buena idea…

-¡Kitsune! – oigo que me grita alguien que está detrás de mí, y, tal y como imagino, se trata del Do'aho… ¿Por qué diablos aun está él aquí? –Creí que ya te habías marchado…-

-Yo también creía que ya te habías ido…- le contesto con pocas ganas mientras me giro para encararle.

Por lo que veo, el Do'aho recién ha salido de la ducha… Se encuentra con sus cabellos rojos pegados a su frente y con miles de pequeñas gotas de agua resbalando por su fuerte cuerpo hasta morir en la pequeña toalla naranja que reposa en sus caderas tapándole lo justo…

Pero…un momento… ¿por qué me mira tanto el do'aho?

-¿Qué miras tanto, torpe? – le pregunto enojado de no poder desquitarme de esa mirada penetrante del pelirrojo, el cual, ante mis palabras, parece sorprendido y se gira velozmente.

-Na…nada, nada…- me dice a la vez que comienza a sacar su ropa de la mochila.

Yo sólo suspiro ante la idiotez de ese do'aho. Aunque ahora que me fijo bien…

Mierda…

Y me limito a correr rápidamente hacia el interior de la ducha y una vez allí, siento mi cara arder… Y es que estaba completamente desnudo delante de ese idiota… No es la primera vez que me ve desnudo, pero… su mirada…en mí…

Y me decido por abrir el grifo del agua fría para conseguir despejarme de ciertos pensamientos que no quiero ni siquiera nombrar…

Creo que será mejor tardarme un buen rato con esta ducha… Prefiero salir y no encontrar al pelirrojo aun ahí… Así pues, tardo un buen rato en enjabonarme y lavarme a fondo… Ahora que he puesto el agua tibia ya se está mejor aquí dentro… Pero en cuanto siento que mi piel comienza a arrugarse debido al tiempo que llevo bajo el agua,

decido que ya va siendo hora de salir. Enrollo una toalla en mi cintura y salgo del lugar yendo directamente a mi taquilla a coger otra toalla para secarme el cabello y el cuerpo.

Pero allá está de nuevo el do'aho…siempre el do'aho… Menos mal que esta vez sí me he cubierto mi zona…

-¿Aun aquí? – le pregunto indiferentemente sin siquiera mirarle, a la vez que abro la taquilla.

-…mm…sí – me contesta secamente. Al parecer, se está atando sus deportivas. Perfecto. A ver si se marcha ya…

Y así, comienzo a hacer tiempo secándome el cuerpo para conseguir que el pelirrojo se vaya y me deje solo para vestirme tranquilamente. Pero aun me pregunto cómo puede ser tan lento este idiota para vestirse… ¿Una hora para vestirse? Y yo que tardé tanto en ducharme para no verlo…

Y de reojo puedo ver como el do'aho se levanta de la banca, al parecer ya preparado para marcharse. Pero no. Aun lleva los pantalones desabrochados y mal colocados… ¿Es tan do'aho que no sabe ni vestirse bien?

-Bueno Kitsune… Este Tensai se despide – me anuncia con una cierta prisa. – Nos vemos mañana…- y dicho esto, coge sus cosas y se va casi corriendo del vestuario y a continuación escucho las puertas del gimnasio abrirse y cerrarse con un fuerte ruido.

Si que tiene prisa ese pelirrojo… Pero mejor, ahora al fin podré vestirme tranquilamente.

Pero un momento… El torpe se ha dejado las toallas…Se perfectamente que són las de él ya que es el único que trae unas toallas de color naranja chillón para ducharse… ¿cómo se puede ser tan descuidado? Será mejor que las coja y se las devuelvo… Al fin y al cabo, tengo la terrible mala suerte de tener su habitación justo al lado de la mía… Parece que todo sea una mala broma de alguien que me impide separarme de él…

Así pues, cojo las toallas de ese pelirrojo, las cuales están bastante húmedas… Decido plegarlas y guardarlas en mi mochila junto a las mías, pero mientras las estoy plegando me doy cuenta de que una de ellas está manchada con un líquido blanquecino… Y al parecer es una mancha reciente ya que ese líquido aun no se ha secado…

-¿Qué diablos es esto? – me pregunto a mí mismo en voz alta al sentir como ese líquido se pega en mis dedos.

Un momento… No puede ser que esto sea…

-¿eh? ¿Kitsune? –

-¡Toma, imbécil! – y le tiro las toallas a la cara. Una vez salí del gimnasio me dirigí directamente a mi habitación para dejar todas mis cosas y después decidí ir a la del do'aho a devolverle sus pertenencias… Ni que decir tieen que al final no las guardé junto a las mías…

-¿Eh?...- veo la cara de desconcierto del pelirrojo tras agarrar sus toallas. -¿Me las había dejado?...Pues gracias, Kitsune-

-Sí, te las habías dejado… Pero la próxima vez que quieras masturbarte y limpiarte con una toalla, asegúrate de no dejarla olvidada…- mmm… creo que no debí decir eso… Pero… ¡joder que asco! Me he lavado las manos miles de veces y aun noto la sensación de su semen en mis dedos.

Y entonces veo su reacción a mis palabras. Se acaba de sonrojar intensamente… Incluso podría afirmar que sus mejillas están más rojas que sus propios cabellos.

-Yo…yo… - balbuceaba mientras se sonrojaba todavía más. -¡Maldito Kitsune! ¿¡Y a ti que te importa lo que o haga? ¡Estoy en la edad de hacerlo! – se defendió como pudo, pero yo sólo lo miré con desprecio.

-Me parece muy bien todo eso… Pero no me apetece volver a tocar tu semen, así que vigila…- le digo finalmente para voltearme e irme a mi habitación mientras escucho miles de quejas provenientes de ese do'aho.

-¡Espera Kitsune! ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! – pero no me apetece escuchar más y cierro la puerta de mi habitación con un portazo.

Estoy harto de ese irresponsable… Definitivamente parece que no haya madurado nada en todos estos años… Sigue siento tan idiota como cuando lo conocí con 15 años… y ahora ya tenemos 23… Y él continua siendo el mismo imbécil que siempre…

Y no es que me enoje con él por el hecho de haberle descubierto masturbándose… Eso es algo normal, pero…

Pero mejor dejar de pensar en él.

-¿Ya son las ocho? – me pregunto retóricamente a mí mismo al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj de encima de mi mesita de noche. Sí que se había pasado rápido el tiempo… Y aun tengo que estudiar para el último examen… Me parece que hoy no dormiré… Nunca en mi vida había estudiado tanto… Pero todo sea por acabar ya la universidad y marcharme a Estados Unidos… porque si todo sale bien… este verano ya estaré allí…

-Ey…Hola… ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?... – al levantar mi mirada me doy cuenta de que es el Do'aho quien vuelve a molestarme. Parece que sólo sepa seguirme y amargarme el día… Sólo pretendía desayunar tranquilamente… ¿Tanto pido? Sólo me quedan dos días aquí… Quiero acabar en paz…

Y sin recibir ninguna respuesta por mi parte, veo como se sienta delante de mí.

-¡Un batido de chocolate por favor! – pide alzando la voz haciendo que uno de los camareros tome su pedido desde la barra. -¿Y qué haces? – me pregunta curioso tras mirar mi taza de leche y la revista de basketball que sostengo en mis manos.

-¿Y tú?... ¿Tú qué haces? – le respondo con frialdad mientras cierro la revista y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Eh? – me mira sorprendido ante mis palabras. - ¿A qué te refieres? – de verdad que este estúpido es realmente idiota…

-¿Desde cuando desayunas conmigo? –

-Bueno…estás solo y mira… ¡joder, no sé! –

-Siempre estoy solo y nunca he pedido tu compañía – sí, sí…lo se… quizá me he pasado un poco con esas palabras, pero es que…

-…….- Siento como el do'aho me mira con una rara expresión en su rostro… después se limita a reír un poco de una forma incómoda. – está bien, Kitsune… - me dice para después levantarse. – Lo siento – se despide con una breve sonrisa y da media vuelta saliendo de la cafetería.

De verdad que no sabía que se tomaría así mis palabras… Pensé que me contestaría con algún insulto o tal vez un: _Este Tensai puede sentarse con quien quiera… ¡no te necesito!..._ O cualquier tontería por el estilo… Pero no…tan sólo de despidió con un _lo siento_… Bueno da igual… Sí, da igual. Él sabrá que le ocurre…Yo no tengo por qué preocuparme por un torpe…

…Lástima que este dolor no desaparezca de mi pecho...

Y vuelvo a estar en la terraza. El maldito profesor de Toxicología se dio cuenta que dormía y me echó… Esto me recuerda tanto a mi temporada en Shohoku…cuando me sacaban de clase cada día por dormirme por doquier. Pero nunca pensé que aquí me ocurriría lo mismo… Las aulas son enormes y hay muchísimas personas además de mí… Aunque lo cierto es que no es precisamente la primera vez que me echan… Ya me deben tener controlado…

Y he vuelto a venir a esta terraza… Se que me dije que nunca más vendría a este lugar, pero estoy seguro que ese pelirrojo no volverá aquí…

Así pues, decido dormir el rato suficiente para poder asistir a la siguiente clase… Estoy a final de carrera… No puede ser bueno saltarse tantas clases.

Pero no puedo dormir… Hay algo que no me deja dormir… Y es que, ciertamente, no puedo dejar de pensar en él… Se que suena extremadamente extraño que yo, Rukawa Kaede, me preocupe por él, Sakuragi Hanamichi.

Pero es que el Sakuragi que yo vi antes, el que se disculpó ante un comentario arisco por parte mía, no es el do'aho que suele aparecer ante mí, el estúpido que se autoproclama "Tensai" e intenta llamar la atención de todo aquel que pase por su lado…

Y, francamente, prefiero al do'aho antes que al Sakuragi.

¿Por qué? Simplemente porqué para aburrido y deprimente ya estoy yo… Mierda… ya comienzo a pensar en nosotros como si fuésemos una pareja… Y ni siquiera somos amigos…

Y no es que me preocupe exactamente no ser amigo del do'aho… al contrario, no quiero mantener ningún tipo de relación con él.

Ese estúpido pelirrojo siempre logra lo que nadie puede hacer. Enojarme y hacer que reaccione. Se que soy antisocial e inexpresivo… Pero él logra que yo despierte… Y eso es algo que no me gusta.

No me gusta porqué cada vez logra acercarse más a mí.

-¡¡JODER, ESE PROFESOR ME ODIA! - ¿eh? Alguien ha entrado en la terraza… Así pues, me incorporo un poco para mirar directamente a la puerta. Y allí está un chico que nunca antes había visto… Pero parece verdaderamente enfadado por algo…

-Tranquilo Sanji… Ya sabes que ése es un idiota… - y para mis grandes desgracias, la persona que entra después es el pelirrojo… ¿Qué demonios hace consolando a su amigo?...

A continuación, ese tipo castaño comienza a hablar de nuevo aunque ya no puedo percibir lo que dicen… Al parecer está bastante enfadado y el do'aho lo anima… Pero ya podrían haber elegido otro lugar para demostrarse su buena amistad…. No es que a mí me importe, claro… pero… mmm… sí, eso…no me dejan dormir…

Así que mejor será cerrar los ojos e intentarlo y esperar a que esos dos se marchen de una vez…

Y pasan algunos minutos pero no dejo de escuchar los murmullos de sus voces. Al parecer ni se dieron cuenta de mi presencia… Deben estar muy concentrados en ellos dos que todavía no me han visto en una terraza de 70 metros cuadrados…

Pero de pronto oigo como todos esos murmullos se apagan y abro mis ojos ante la curiosidad que me invade saber si esos dos todavía están aquí… Y cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme al do'aho y a su amigo mirándome fijamente para después, ese tipo castaño comenzar a susurrarle cosas en el oído al Do'aho. ¿Dónde ha metido su cabreo? Hace apenas segundos parecía encolerizado…

El Do'aho, tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo, se da media vuelta e intenta salir de la terraza, pero el otro es más rápido y logra agarrarlo del brazo y tirar de él hasta estar casi abrazado al pelirrojo… Después, vuelve a susurrarle algo más a la vez que el idiota me dirige algunas miradas de soslayo.

Pero hay algo que me intriga… ¿Por qué ese imbécil no suelta del brazo al do'aho?...

Y de repente, el castaño se va de la terraza, dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí, y veo como el pelirrojo me mira directamente a una distancia de cincuenta metros… Después, comienza a caminar lentamente, muy lentamente, hacia mí…

-¡Hola Kitsune!- me saluda con su típica alegría.

Malo.

Seguro que viene a burlarse de mí… Y yo que quería pasar mis últimos dos días aquí en tranquilidad…

-…- mejor no saludar. Pero parece que él no capta mi indirecta de no querer hablar con él y se sienta a mi lado.

Después no me dice nada… Simplemente se conserva en silencio mirando hacia arriba.

-Dentro de dos días acabas ¿eh? – oigo que me dice suavemente sin dejar de mirar al cielo. – Qué suerte… -

-Sí…- francamente, no se que contestarle.

-¡Ahora ya eres un adulto! Deberás empezar a buscar trabajo… cambiarás totalmente de vida…- me continua hablando, aunque me da la sensación que más bien habla para sí mismo…

Y en estos precisos instantes me viene a la cabeza mi idea de irme a Estados Unidos… Podría contarle que me iré nada más acabe la fiesta de graduación…

-¿Cuándo es tu graduación? – vaya…parece que ha leído mi mente…

-El viernes – le contesto escuetamente. –Por la tarde…-

Y el do'aho vuelve a permanecer en silencio, sin despegar sus ojos almendrados del inmenso cielo.

- Ya han pasado ocho años…- susurra levemente… son palabras que apenas logro captar, pero que en seguida comprendo…

-Sí… - ya hace ocho años que conocí a este pelirrojo tarado y torpe… ocho largos años…

-¡Pues entonces mañana es tu último día como estudiante! Por que imagino que el viernes no os harán venir por la mañana…-

-No… Sólo debemos venir por la tarde – creo que fue esto lo que nos dijo el tutor. A las siete de la tarde comenzaría toda la ceremonia.

-Qué bien… poder acabar por fin…- murmura para después volver a quedarse en silencio… siempre admirando las inmensas nueves que nos cubren.

-Do'aho… ¿quién era el de antes? - ¿qué? ¿yo acabo de preguntar semejante cosa? ¿Desde cuando me importa a mí algo que tenga que ver con el do'aho?...

-¿eh? ¿Sanji?... Es mi compañero de habitación… También coincidimos en algunas clases. – me contesta tranquilamente y yo prefiero no continuar con ese tema… Así pues, volvemos a quedarnos en silencio.

-Oye Kitsune… ¡Espera aquí un segundo! – comenta el pelirrojo a la vez que se pone en pie y comienza a correr en dirección a la salida de la terraza. -¡Enseguida vuelvo! ¡Espérame! – vuelve a gritar para inmediatamente después salir.

¿Eh?... Este idiota cada día me desconcierta más… ¿Dónde habrá ido?... Lo peor de todo es que pronto comenzará otra clase a la que debería asistir… Es cierto que ya no nos enseñan nada…ahora simplemente nos dan consejos y nos enseñan los resultados de nuestros exámenes… Pero es algo que no debería saltarme…

Podría marcharme y hacer que el do'aho subiese de nuevo hasta aquí arriba para nada… Sería divertido… y al do'aho se le quedaría una cara de estúpido…

Aunque quizá, solo quizá… ese imbécil quiere que yo lo espere para después no aparecerse…

Lo mataré si me hace eso…

Y ya han pasado quince minutos y yo todavía esperándole aun y cuando ya comenzó la siguiente clase…

Seguro que todo esto fue una de las malditas bromas de ese torpe… Ahora se estará riendo de mí junto con su amigo…

Lo odio…

Y a Sakuragi también.

Y ya pasan veinte minutos y no viene… Se acabó. No pienso esperarle ni un maldito segundo más. Sí, lo se, soy un impaciente… Pero viniendo todo esto del Do'aho… mejor no fiarse.

Así pues, me levanto del suelo y comienzo a caminar dirección a la salida. La clase en la que debería estar ahora es la última del día… Así que como ya no podré entrar en ella, lo mejor será irme directamente a mi habitación y allí dormir con tranquilidad.

Parece mentira lo mucho que duermo últimamente… Debe ser por los días sin apenas dormir durante los exámenes finales… Verdaderamente lo pasé mal durante esos días… Creí que los controles no iban a terminar jamás… Cada día era lo mismo: estudiar, estudiar y estudiar…

Así que ahora que vuelvo a ser libre, pienso tirarme días en la cama.

Cojo el pomo de la puerta haciéndolo girar suavemente y a continuación abro la pesada puerta.

-¡Ey! – y aquí está el do'aho, con su mano alzada a la altura del pomo, seguramente iba a entrar cuando yo abrí la puerta. Se ve algo cansado y su respiración es irregular. -¿A dónde vas? – me pregunta algo sorprendido. Yo simplemente no le contesto y al bajar mi mirada, veo que lleva algo en sus manos, pero que rápidamente oculta tras de sí.

-No me digas que ya te ibas a ir…-

-Tardabas mucho, do'aho – le dijo con simplicidad.

-Sí, sí, lo se… - y a continuación entra en la terraza dejándome a mí en el umbral de la puerta. - ¡Kitsune! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de seguirme? – me dice con un fingido enojo.

No se porqué, pero todo mi sueño se ha esfumado y, tras cerrar de nuevo la puerta, camino hacia donde está el do'aho, quien acaba de sentarse en el suelo contra la pared y me está indicando con su mano libre que me siente con él.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto una vez me he sentado junto a él.

-Eres un impaciente… Fui a por una cosa – ¿una cosa? Pues se tardó mucho rato… La residencia de estudiantes queda algo lejos de aquí, la verdad, pero… - ¡Toma! –

Y entre sus manos sujeta una revista enrollada junto a un pequeño sobre de color rojo.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar las dos cosas que ha acercado a mí.

-¡Mi regalo de despedida, Kitsune! – me contesta como si su respuesta fuese la más obvia… Después, cojo ambas cosas y las dejo sobre mis rodillas, sin mirarlas. –Sí… ya se que es algo pobre una revista… pero antes la vi y me pareció que te gustaría…- me dice felizmente con un tono de voz algo pícaro. – Y tuve que ir al quiosco de la facultad de letras ya que aquí no la vi…-

Y miro fijamente el pequeño sobre rojo y lo abro delicadamente. Dentro hay un papel de color amarillo donde se deja ver una caligrafía espantosa… Sin duda alguna es la letra del do'aho…

-Joder no la mires así… la acabo de escribir corriendo…- … a veces tengo la impresión de que este idiota me lee la mente…

_¡Hola!... Siento traerte un regalo tan asqueroso… Pero me pareció adecuado regalarte esto… nyahahahhaa…. Si es que soy un Tensai… Ojalá que lo reconozcas pronto… _

_Suerte para tu nueva vida… _

_El Talentoso y Mejor Jugador de la Historia… Sakuragi Hanamichi _

Tras leer semejante tontería sentí como una gota resbalaba por mi cabeza… Hay que ser realmente estúpido para escribir eso… Además que el papel es tan pequeño que todas las palabras están pegadas y no hay márgenes… Y él se hace llamar Genio…

-Para esta tontería podías habérmela dicho a la cara – le comento con un tono neutro. Veo como me mira algo decepcionado por una décima de segundo para después cambiar su expresión a otra de más alegre.

-¡Pero así recordarás siempre las palabras porque las tendrás escritas! – sencillamente es idiota… Sólo él podría darme semejante razonamiento.

Después, vuelvo a colocar el papel amarillo dentro de su pequeño sobre y lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, sin decir ni una palabra más. A continuación, cojo la revista y la miro atentamente.

"_¡Un zorro como animal de compañía!" _

Este era el titular, en letras enormes y rojas, que se dejaba ver en lo alto de la revista. Después, una imagen de un zorro de pelaje rojizo siendo abrazado y acariciado por un niño de apenas cuatro años.

Efectivamente, se trataba de una revista sobre animales y en especial, ese número estaba dedicado a los zorros.

-¿Te gusta? – me pregunta entusiasmado a la vez que me arrebata la revista de las manos. – Vi que toda la revista trata de zorros… te viene como anillo al dedo. – me dice mostrándome cada una de las imágenes que aparecen sobre estos animales. -¡Mira! ¡Incluso hay un póster! – exclama mostrándome la gran imagen de un zorro de pelaje oscuro y ojos penetrantes. -¡Es igualito que tú! –

Prefiero no contestar a eso… Sólo debo apuntarme mentalmente que cuando vea un número dedicado a los primates, se lo envíe.

-¿Te gusta? – escucho que me pregunta a la vez que cierra la revista y la vuelve a dejar sobre mis piernas.

-Es el regalo más idiota que he recibido en mi vida.- y es la verdad… nunca había recibido semejante tontería… ¿Eso era un regalo de despedida?

-Bueno… ya sabes que no ando muy bien de dinero y…- me contesta bajando su mirada, pero igualmente puedo observar su cara de desánimo.

-Pues no haber regalado nada. – le respondo secamente. Si tan mal está económicamente, no haberse tomado la molestia de comprar eso… Y a continuación, disimuladamente, miro hacia la revista que reposa en mis piernas y veo que el precio que marca es de 120 yenes…

Un regalo realmente idiota…

-¡Joder Kitsune! ¡Eres un baka!...¡Encima que me tomo la molestia de comprarte algo…! –

-Nadie te lo pidió, do'aho…-

-…- el pelirrojo parece haberse quedado sin palabras. – Creí que te gustaría… o por lo menos, que te haría algo de gracia…- y baja de nuevo sus ojos avellanados y agarra con fuerza el borde de su camiseta.

Se que le debe haber dolido que no valore su regalo… pero… ¿qué pretendía? ¿Que le diese las gracias con una sonrisa…? Además… ¿Desde cuándo me hace regalos este idiota? Si lleva ocho años odiándome…

-Ya ves que no – y tras mis palabras, ambos nos quedamos en silencio… cada uno sumergido en nuestros propios pensamientos…

Creo que lo mejor sería que me levantase y me fuese de aquí…

-Soy un estúpido… siempre lo he sido- oigo que murmura suavemente el pelirrojo para sí mismo. No se si piensa que no lo estoy escuchando…pero no es así.

Y pasan unos segundos más en completo silencio, solo escuchando la suave brisa que sopla a esas horas.

-Pues…nada… Será mejor que me vaya… - comenta el do'aho, esta vez mirándome de nuevo a los ojos. –Tal vez ya no nos volvamos a ver… Que tengas suerte. –

-¿Y mañana? – le pregunto ante el desconcierto que me provocan sus palabras. ¿Acaso no nos veremos mañana? ¿Tampoco en el entrenamiento?

-Ah, sí…claro... ¡mañana! – Este tipo es idiota… - Sí…también nos veremos en el entrenamiento de esta tarde, ¿no? – y ante mi afirmación, continua. – No había pensado en eso…-

-Do'aho…-

-¡Estúpido Kitsune! – me grita. Estas son las típicas peleas que tenemos desde que nos conocimos… creo que a partir de ahora voy a echarlas de menos… Me he acostumbrado a sus constantes _kitsunes_ y seguramente lo extrañaré más adelante… Porque lo más probable es que nunca más vuelva a verlo…

Es extraño… Ayer creía que lo mejor que podría pasarme era marcharme a América y no volverlo a ver… Hoy sólo tengo en mi mente la idea de que voy a extrañarlo mucho…

-Kitsune… - esta vez no me está insultando, simplemente me está llamando… Así pues, volteo mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y…

…

…

…

…

…

… Todo ha sido demasiado rápido… El do'aho… me… ¿me acaba de besar?...

No…no puede ser…esto debe ser un sueño…, no, una pesadilla… Él acababa de llamarme, lo he ido a mirar a los ojos para saber que quería y…

Me ha besado.

Me ha besado el do'aho…

No se puede decir que haya sido un gran beso… Él lo hizo con la misma rudeza que lo caracteriza… Simplemente juntó sus labios contra los míos y apretó…

Por supuesto que no le devolví la caricia…

… Me ha besado…

Y ahora me está mirando fijamente a los ojos. Le tiembla ligeramente la barbilla y un intenso rubor cubre sus mejillas.

Está nervioso. Seguro que era su primer beso…

Pero más nervioso estoy yo… ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué espera el do'aho? ¿Pretende que le diga algo…?...

Y nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos mutuamente casi sin pestañear. Tan sólo se puede escuchar nuestra respiración irregular debido a los nervios que, por lo menos a mí, me están carcomiendo.

Se que mi cara no debe denotar ningún señal de nerviosismo o incomprensión, pero… mi interior es justamente al contrario.

-Yo…yo…- comienza a tartamudear el pelirrojo. -¡lo siento! – murmura para después levantarse de mi lado y salir corriendo hacia la salida de la terraza. - ¡Puedes tirar la revista si quieres! – y a continuación, se marcha pegando un fuerte portazo.

Maldito Do'aho…

Lo odio…

Ojalá nunca más vuelva a verlo…

Estoy harto… muy harto…

Desde el beso que no he vuelto a verlo… Ni siquiera se ha presentado al entrenamiento…

-¡Ey, ey! ¡No te distraigas ahora, Rukawa! – escucho que me grita el capitán a la vez que me pasa el balón con un pase alto, el cual lo intercepto rápidamente para comenzar a driblar en dirección a la canasta, esquivando a los defensas, hasta lograr hacer un pase a Ichiko que logra acabar la jugada con un tiro bajo el aro.

-Escucha Rukawa… Se que mañana te gradúas… pero presta atención al entrenamiento… - me dice el capitán a modo de reprimenda dándome unos golpecitos en el hombro mientras corremos a recuperar las posiciones para actuar ahora como defensas.

Pero… ¿Cómo pretende que esté atento cuando tengo todavía la sensación de los labios del pelirrojo sobre los míos? Lo único que llena mi cabeza es él y sus labios; él y su rostro; él y su cuerpo; él y su sonrisa…

Y hoy, jueves, será el último día en que podré verlo… Necesito verlo y que me explique el porqué de su acción…

¿Cómo me puedo dejar influenciar tanto por ese idiota? Pero… ¿desde cuándo le interesan a él los hombres…? Siempre creí que le gustaban las mujeres… Al fin y al cabo lo rechazaron 51 chicas en su período en la preparatoria y quizá algunas más en la universidad, ya que nunca me ha parecido que pueda mantener alguna relación con alguna…

Y ayer me besó… Y sigo sin saber interpretarlo.

-¡¡Rukawa! - ¡joder! Otra vez el maldito capitán… Y es que estamos en medio de un partido de prácticas pero mi mente está muy lejos de aquí… -¡Joder, chaval…! ¡Vete ya a la ducha! – me grita enfadado… aunque no me importa… ya nunca más volveré a jugar en este equipo.

Así pues, hago caso a sus órdenes y me retiro tranquilamente del partido a la vez que lo escucho pedir un cambio y escoger a otro jugador para que ocupe mi puesto.

-¡¡Mierda! – no he podido evitar gritar al entrar en el vestuario mientras le doy una gran patada a un pequeño cubo de basura de plástico.

Ese idiota está consiguiendo hacer girar mi mundo… Durante ocho años me he dedicado a pelearme con él, competir, odiarlo… ¿Y ahora? Ahora ha conseguido, aun y no estando presente, que por su maldita culpa me han echado del entrenamiento por no prestar atención. ¡Pero es que no puedo prestar atención! ¡¿Ellos lo harían si los hubiese besado su peor enemigo!...

¡A la mierda la ducha! Prefiero recoger todas mis cosas, esta vez sí que son todas de verdad… debo dejar la taquilla vacía porque ya no volveré a pisar estas cuatro paredes…

Lo guardo todo en mi mochila y a continuación me la cuelgo del hombro y salir de allí con paso decidido. Siento todas las miradas de mis ahora ex-compañeros sobre mí pero no me paro a despedirme. Hay mucha más gente que mañana se gradúa… Que se despidan ellos por mí.

Ciertamente hace frío aquí afuera… Eso me pasa por salir con mi indumentaria de deporte… Pero prefiero esto que haber perdido el tiempo tontamente en el vestuario.

Ahora sólo quiero verlo.

Comienzo a correr hacia la residencia de estudiantes, sintiendo de nuevo muchas miradas fijas en mí de estudiantes con los que me cruzo, pero no importa y continúo corriendo hasta llegar, subir las escaleras y pararme frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo, que al fin y al cabo está junto a la mía.

Quizá no está aquí… o quizá sí. Al fin y al cabo no vino al entrenamiento… Puede ser que continúe estudiando para sus exámenes… Creo que escuché que había suspendido dos créditos y ahora debe recuperarlos…

Llamo fuertemente a la puerta con mis nudillos pero nadie contesta.

Vuelvo a llamar pero la respuesta es la misma.

-¡¡Joder imbécil! – y golpeo fuertemente la puerta…estoy realmente enfadado… esperaba que estuviese aquí para poder hablar… pero ese idiota siempre desaparece cuando uno le necesita…

-¡¿Qué quieres idiota! - … el do'aho acaba de abrir la puerta… y se le ve todo mojado y con la ropa mal puesta… Seguramente debía estar duchándose… - Kitsune…- susurra cuando parece haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia ante él y yo sólo atino a empujarlo para que me deje entrar hacia el interior de la habitación.

Nunca había entrado en su habitación… Es exactamente igual a la mía sólo que aquí conviven dos personas… Puedo adivinar rápidamente cual es la cama del do'aho… Tiene todo desordenado y con papeles, ropa, calzoncillos… tirados por el suelo. La parte de su amigo está más limpia.

Y esto me hace recordar inevitablemente a mi compañero de habitación… aquél que me asignaron cuando vine a vivir aquí…

Si el castaño no abandona al do'aho en esta habitación aun siendo tan desordenado como es, debe ser porque él realmente es sociable… No como yo… a aquel chico no le importó dejarme solo en ningún momento…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – son las palabras del pelirrojo las que me hacen recordar que continuo frente a él en silencio, después de casi derrumbarle la puerta.

-…- y ahora ya no se que contestarle….

-¿Ya habéis terminado tan pronto el entrenamiento? ¿Por qué no te cambiaste de ropa?- y él sólo sabe que hacerme preguntas mientras se sienta en su cama para acomodarse sus ropas. Parece que su castaño amigo no está…

-Déjame en paz. Quiero hablar contigo. – contesto escuetamente y con un tono que me sorprende incluso a mí mismo y al parecer, a él también le sorprendió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre? –

… Ahora no se como comenzar la conversación… ¿Acaso soy el único que se preocupa por lo que ocurrió? Él no parece recordar nada… está igual que siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido… ¿Desde cuándo no soy yo el que es capaz de disimular sus sentimientos?

-¿Por qué? – pregunto con simpleza. Si se hace el desentendido juro que lo mataré…

Pero no me contesta. Parece algo sorprendido por mi pregunta pero creo que ha captado a qué me refiero.

- Porqué sí. - … ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esta?

-Imbécil… No juegues conmigo… ¿me oyes? – susurro con rabia a la vez que me acerco lentamente a él. Soy consciente de que si las miradas pudiesen matar, el do'aho ya no estaría en este mundo… Pero me conformo con intimidarlo.

Camino hasta quedar parado justo delante de él, quien continúa sentado sobre la cama, alzando su cabeza rúbea para mirarme a los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero… Ya lo hice. – me contesta con una seriedad que yo jamás había visto en él, cosa que logra hacerme enojar como nunca y decido agacharme para estar a la misma altura que este idiota…

-Vete al infierno.- le digo sin pensármelo dos veces. Tengo la ligera impresión de que se debe estar riendo mucho a mi costa…

-… Sólo si estás tú antes…- … ¿debo buscar un sentido literal a esa oración?... Parece que mi subconsciente ya lo ha hecho y por eso siento que mis mejillas comienzan a quemar. No se si de rabia o de… - Porque yo no podría estar sin ti –

Abro los ojos de la sorpresa.

Está broma ya se está alargando demasiado… ¿por qué es una broma, verdad?

-Deja de decir estupideces – le hablo de forma imperativa. Me está cansando su actitud y esos ojos color almendra posados en los míos están comenzando a hacerme sentir demasiado débil.

-¿Y si no lo son? –

-¿Y por qué no deberían serlo? –

-No lo se –

-¿Te habías dado cuenta alguna vez de lo mucho que te odio? - … no se porqué le digo esto… pero es la verdad… quiero que sepa que lo odio como a nadie.

-Sí, todos los días. – reconoce tranquilamente, siempre sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

-¿Y sabías que yo también sentía cada día que tu me odiabas? – le pegunto de nuevo aunque siento como si esas palabras no las hubiese pronunciado yo ya que mis cinco sentidos se han parado en esos labios que se me presentan a pocos centímetros. Se muestran tan… ¿apetecibles?...que no puedo dejar de mirarlos.

-Sí, lo sabía. – me contesta con voz pausada. Ambos estamos muy concentrados en el otro… y siento la imperiosa necesidad de besarle.

Ahora estamos en completo silencio y nunca dejo de mirar sus labios… no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que debe pensar este do'aho de mí al verme tan concentrado en esa parte de su rostro… Pero no me importa.

Y elimino esos pocos centímetros que me separan de él y agarro sus labios con los míos, presionándolos y lamiéndolos… Quiero que me deje pasar a su interior. Lo necesito… Y pronto siento como su boca se abre suavemente permitiéndome que me adentre en su interior.

La verdad es que no tengo mucha experiencia en besos… pero con él me siento muy bien y todo se me hace tan natural…

Por nada dejaría escapar esta sensación tan embriagante… Porque sentir su cálida lengua enredarse junto la mía es una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido en toda mi vida. Además, puedo escuchar los pequeños gemidos que deja escapar de entre sus labios, los cuales logran hacerme sentir excitado cada vez más.

Pero por desgracia, todo en esta vida tiene un fin… y esta vez el aire es quien provoca la fin de nuestra unión. Así pues, ambos nos separamos muy lentamente sin mirarnos siquiera. Sólo puedo sentir mi respiración entrecortada…

Ahora me está mirando a los ojos y me sonrojo. No se que puedo decir… No se que espera que le diga… Hasta hace dos minutos yo lo odiaba…

Sólo se una cosa… Que necesito más…

Y parece que él siente la misma necesidad que yo ya que siento como me agarra la camiseta con sus manos, empujándome hacia él provocando que nuestros labios vuelvan a entrar en contacto…

Después rompe el beso para mirarme de nuevo. Tiene sus labios entreabiertos y muy rojos e hinchados… además, su pelo sigue revuelto y mojado por la ducha…

Una imagen realmente excitante.

Y vuelve a tirar de mi camiseta a la vez que se deja caer sobre la cama y hace que yo caiga sobre él para después volver a besarme con pasión. Y en seguida siento una de sus manos en mi nuca, acariciándome y enredando sus largos dedos en mis cabellos negruzcos.

Logra hacerme cosquillas… No sabía que tenía cosquillas allí…

Su otra mano sigue aferrada a mi camiseta, tirando más de ella provocando que cada vez esté más unido a él, pero pronto siento que la posición es algo incómoda ya que sigo de rodillas en el suelo.

-Espera…- susurro rompiendo el beso bruscamente y veo como me está mirando con desconcierto y tal vez, con algo de temor… Creo adivinar que piensa que no quiero continuar…

Pero lo único que hago es subir a la cama colocando cada una de mis rodillas en un costado del do'aho, dejándolo entre mis piernas.

Ahora lo veo sonreír ante mi posición, que me permite tener más acceso a todo su rostro, cosa que aprovecho para besarlo con fuerza otra vez, pero esta vez no dejo mis manos muertas ya que necesito un mayor contacto con su cuerpo… Así pues, dirijo una de mis níveas manos hacia su mejilla para acariciarla suavemente y al instante sentir el estremecimiento del pelirrojo… Reacción que decido interpretar como una de afirmación para que continúe con mi propósito.

Así que deshago el beso cuando me siento sin aliento y le doy un pequeño beso en su mejilla, justo donde antes tenía mi mano, y a continuación dirijo mis labios a su oído, lugar que comienzo a humedecer con mi lengua. Con esto descubro que esta parte es muy sensible para el do'aho ya que ha comenzado a gemir de nuevo…

Me encanta que haga eso…

-Mhhnn…- a este idiota le gusta ir rápido… sus manos ya están bajando mis pantalones de deporte a la vez que acaricia con esmero mis muslos… Se siente tan bien que necesito más… Así pues, decido dejar su oído y comenzar a besar su largo cuello, lamiéndolo y hasta dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas, para llegar a su clavícula y dejar aquí alguna marca más.

Y necesito más… y separo mis labios de su piel para coger el borde de su camiseta negra y alzarla hasta arriba hasta lograr quitársela por completo.

Ahora se ve realmente deseable... y sigo besando todo su pecho y acariciándolo, haciendo temblar al do'aho bajo mis manos. Se que lo está disfrutando por sus constantes gemidos que se acentúan todavía más cuando cubro uno de sus pezones rosados con mis labios y lo comienzo a lamer y a morder como si de un pequeño caramelo se tratase. Después, realizo el mismo proceso con el otro botón.

Cuando termino de dejarlos erectos, me levanto de la cama para acabar de quitarme mis pantalones y también la camiseta. Después me inclino hacia él y la bajo los tejanos hasta lanzarlos al suelo.

Y lo miro de nuevo a los ojos desde la altura que me otorga estar de pie al lado de la cama, mientras que él me devuelve la mirada… Sus ojos brillan como nunca los había visto… Siempre creí que sus ojos reflejaban su estado anímico, sus emociones… Siempre los vi brillar tras un partido ganado, cuando ríe con sus amigos… Pero este brillo es diferente…

… Quiero hacerlo…

Y sin pensármelo dos veces, me deshago de mi última prenda y hago exactamente lo mismo con la de él, acción que provoca un increíble sonrojo en su cara.

-Kitsune…- susurra levemente…- Ven, anda…- me pide alzando uno de sus brazos para intentar alcanzarme y yo tan sólo le doy la mano, cosa que provoca que me caiga sobre él de nuevo y lo vuelvo a besar como si fuese el primer beso a la vez que juntamos nuestras manos entrelazando los dedos.

No estoy seguro de cuánto duró este beso, pero se que lo disfruté como ningún otro… Fue posesivo y muy ardiente… y me dejó con ganas de besarlo de nuevo, pero me contuve al escuchar las palabras del do'aho de que lo hiciese ya.

Así que llevé una de mis manos a su miembro y lo rocé con mis dedos, acariciándolo suavemente mientras él gritaba de placer. A continuación, lo agarré y comencé a masturbarlo mientras lamía de nuevo su cuello.

Cuando siento que su cuerpo se tensa y que, posiblemente, vaya a terminar en pocos segundos, detengo mi mano. Aún no quiero que termine…

Entonces toqué sus piernas indicándole que quería que las abriese para poder colocarme bien en ese lugar. Él así lo hizo, dándome el permiso para adentrarme en su interior.

La verdad es que jamás he hecho esto antes… prácticamente todo lo que se es por instinto… Pero me siento bastante nervioso… voy a hacer algo de lo que después podría arrepentirme… ¡Pero qué carajos! Mañana pasado estaré en Estados Unidos… si quiero hacer esto, debo hacerlo ya…

Coloco una almohada en la cintura del do'aho para alzarle el trasero y le indico que coloque sus piernas sobre mis hombros.

A continuación abro sus nalgas con mis manos y me decido por acercar la punta de mi miembro a su entrada y acariciarla… Es tan suave… Pero aun no se si lograré introducirme en este espacio tan pequeño…

-Ahh… mierda… Hazlo ya…. – oigo que me ordena el pelirrojo con su voz entrecortada. Sin duda él lo desea tanto como yo… Pero… ¿y si le hago daño?... pero ahora ya no puedo parar y alejarme de aquí… no hasta que no haya acabado.

Introduzco lentamente mi glande pero noto como se tensa completamente, seguramente por el dolor que le produje…

Le miro el rostro y lo veo todo sonrojado, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y dejando escapar alguna que otra lágrima… Sus manos se aferran firmemente a las sábanas.

No sé que hacer… No se si debo continuar o tal vez parar… Se que llevo ocho años de mi vida odiándolo, pero tampoco deseo destrozarlo por mi culpa… Será mejor dejarlo… Así que aparto de nuevo lentamente mi miembro hasta salir completamente de su interior.

-¡¿Q-qué haces…!- me pregunta sorprendido al sentir como salía y dejaba sus piernas de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Si lo hago te dolerá demasiado…- explico a la vez que me sonrojo todavía más por haber demostrado que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, me importa algo este idiota…

-… ya lo sé que dolerá… - responde a mi comentario. – Pero no importa. Quiero que lo…hagas…- continua bajando su mirada hacia su miembro. – Ya…no puedo más…-

Me quedo unos segundos reflexionando sobre sus palabras y me decido por continuar. Ahora que he llegado tan lejos, no puedo dejarlo así si él también lo desea… Pero se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Me acerco hasta sus labios y le entrego un pequeño beso sobre sus labios para después dirigirme hacia su pequeña entrada, la cual observo detenidamente… Tengo muchas ganas de adentrarme aquí adentro, pero antes debo prepararlo… Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, introduzco en ese diminuto agujero mi lengua, que juguetona se adentra todo lo que puede.

-¡¡Ahh! – grita el pelirrojo a la vez que sacude sus caderas. Apostaría a que le gustó mi idea… Cosa que queda confirmada por los múltiples gemidos que siguen a ese grito y a que sus manos se han clavado en mi cabeza, acariciándome y uniéndome más a su cuerpo.

-¡Joder Kitsune! Ahhh…- sus gemidos y palabras me excitan cada segundo más, pero debo prepararle bien.

Muevo mi lengua en círculos, intentando ensanchar esas paredes para la posterior intromisión. Tiene un cierto sabor amargo, pero me gusta… Me gusta su sabor y todavía me gustan más esos pequeños gritos que emite sólo para mí.

Cuando siento que se encuentra lo bastante lubricado, me aparto de su ano aun y el jadeo de disconformidad que ha emitido. Ahora debe encontrarse algo más preparado para recibirme, aunque estoy seguro que esto no le evitará todo dolor…

Y ahora vuelvo a coger sus piernas para volverlas a colocar sobre mis hombros y me acomodo entre sus piernas para después volver a introducirme en esa, aun estrecha cueva.

El do'aho vuelve a gritar y vuelvo a dudar sobre si salir o no, pero parece que él se haya dado cuenta de mi intención.

-¡N-no… no…como te salgas….te mataré…!- me susurra entrecortadamente. – Continua…- y accedo a su petición yéndome introduciendo cada vez un poco más, escuchando los jadeos del do'aho y viendo sus lágrimas recorrer sus ojos.

Ahora intuyo que lo mejor será quedarme quieto y esperar que él me de permiso para comenzar a moverme… Mientras espero, llevo mi mano a su mejilla limpiándole cada una de sus lágrimas. Él me sonríe aun teniendo sus ojos cerrados y ante esta acción siento algo muy cálido surgir en mi interior…

El do'aho coloca su mano sobre la mía para llevarla a sus labios y besarla. Después hace entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-Sigue…- susurra muy suavemente aferrándose con fuerza a mi mano, estrujándola.

Y empiezo a moverme muy lentamente, marcando un ritmo regular de entrar y salir. Él continúa gimiendo mientras que de mi garganta también se dejan escuchar pequeños gemidos roncos de placer. Se siente muy bien aquí dentro… Es tan estrecho que noto sus paredes palpitantes rodearme con fuerza para no dejarme salir, pero poco a poco van cediendo, ensanchándose levemente y permitiéndome moverme con más rapidez y llegar cada vez más hondo.

Sus caderas se mueven siguiendo mi ritmo pero nunca separa su mano de la mía, formando así nuestro segundo lazo de unión.

Nuestros gemidos se incrementan y veo como su miembro se encuentra hinchado y rojizo, aclamando atención. Así pues, conduzco mi otra mano a ese punto y lo agarro con firmeza para sentir toda esa carne caliente y mojada, ya que algunas gotas de pre-semen comienzan a emanar de él.

Siento como tiembla bajo mi cuerpo al intensificar su placer moviendo mi mano sobre su pene, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo que mis frenéticas embestidas.

Y yo sólo me concentro en mi placer y en la mano que me está acariciando los cabellos. Me siento a punto de acabar ya que diversas corrientes eléctricas sacuden mi cuerpo y siento como el suyo también necesita desahogarse. Tras un par de estocadas más, todo su semiente sale de su miembro manchando mi mano y nuestros estómagos, a la vez que él grita mi nombre… Jamás lo había escuchado llamarme _Kaede_… Y sólo es cuestión de segundos para que me vacíe en las entrañas del pelirrojo, llenándolo de mi líquido caliente.

A continuación, caigo agotado sobre su cuerpo y segundos después, salgo de su interior a la vez que mi semen se escurre por su entrada con restos de sangre.

Me quedo abrazado a su cuerpo, respirando de forma agitada. Estoy realmente cansado… Nunca había hecho esto antes, y no sabría describir la sensación que me inunda ahora…

-Kitsune… - me susurra en el oído mientras se aferra más a mi cuerpo, que aun se encuentra sobre el suyo.

-¿Mhn?...- ya no puedo ni pronunciar palabra…tengo tanto sueño…

-¿Qué ha significado todo esto? – escucho que me pregunta, y aunque no puedo ver su cara, estoy convencido de que se encuentra muy nervioso, seguramente temiendo que yo le conteste que esto sólo fue sexo… porque simplemente fue eso…

-¿…acaso no lo viste? – le pregunto con tono neutro, escondiendo aun mi rostro en su cuello. No quiero separarme de su calor…

-No… dímelo… - cada vez se oye más temeroso… ¿pero qué espera que le diga? ¿Que le hice el amor? No… Eso no fue así…

-Pues un calentón – contesto simplemente alzando mi rostro para colocarlo frente al suyo y mirarle fijamente. – Sexo… Esto jamás volverá a ocurrir…- continuo mientras me incorporo de encima de él y me siento en la cama, a su lado.

-¿Un calentón? – me pregunta indignado mientras se incorpora también de la cama para quedar sentado como yo. -¡Ah! Mierda…- pero vuelve a tumbarse… De verdad le debe doler el trasero ahora…

-Sí. ¿Qué querías que significara?... Tú y yo no somos nada. – aclaro pero cada vez con menos convicción… No estoy seguro de mis palabras ya que comienzo a creer otras cosas…

-… - se queda en silencio cerrando los ojos con fuerza. – Eres un imbécil… nunca entenderás lo que ocurre a tu alrededor… - pronuncia y puedo adivinar que se encuentra al borde del llanto…- siempre creí que eras indiferente a todo y que no tenías sentimientos… pero nunca lo he tenido tan claro como ahora. – ahora ha abierto sus ojos y me mira con odio. –Márchate -

Yo me lo quedo mirando con mi típica cara inexpresiva… Se que eso le duele al do'aho ya que al verme así ha girado su rostro hacia otra dirección. Si supiese el dolor que me han provocado esas palabras en mí de verdad…

-Vete de una vez, Zorro – me vuelve a pedir, todavía sin mirarme. Así que salgo de la cama y cojo mi ropa tirada en el suelo y comienzo a vestirme en silencio. – No quiero verte nunca más… - escucho que solloza amargamente…

-Perfecto… Porque el sábado me voy a América. - me había prometido no contarle a nadie sobre mi viaje… pero… creo que él puede saberlo… Al fin y al cabo ya no puedo decir que somos simples rivales… Acabo de perder mi virginidad con él… y estoy seguro que para él también fue su primera vez… ¿Qué somos ahora?... ¿Rivales con derecho a roce?... Qué estúpido suena…

El torpe no contesta a mis palabras, así que acabo de vestirme rápidamente y cojo mi mochila de deporte.

-Adiós. – creo que es conveniente que me despida… Pero él no me contesta, así que decido mirar hacia su persona y lo veo tumbado de lado en la cama con sus brazos alzados cubriéndose sus ojos… Y la conciencia comienza a hacerme pasar una mala jugada haciéndome sentir terriblemente mal al verlo así… - Do'aho…- le llamo, pero él no me responde… sólo lo veo respirar dificultosamente… también se escuchan algunos gemidos… Sin duda alguna está llorando…

Si esto lo hubiese vivido una hora antes, me hubiese ido de aquí sin pensármelo dos veces. Pero ahora…

Así que camino lentamente hacia él dejando tirada en el suelo de nuevo mi bolsa de deporte. Al llegar a la cama, me agacho para estar a su altura y a continuación intento apartar sus brazos de la cara. Y efectivamente, muchas gotas resbalan de sus almendrados ojos hasta almacenarse en la pared que forma su nariz.

Al verme junto a él, rápidamente lleva sus manos de nuevo a sus ojos y se limpia las lágrimas bruscamente.

-Márchate ya, joder…- me repite una y otra vez mientras se borra las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No, no quiero.- le contesto simplemente para después volver a llevar mi mano derecha a su mejilla y limpiar con mi pulgar sus ojos.

-¡¡Joder Rukawa! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Deja de hacer que me sienta bien a tu lado si luego me vas a decir que he sido simplemente un calentón! - así que es eso lo que le ha molestado… bueno, era previsible…

-Do'aho… joder… ¿pero qué esperas que te diga?... – ahora él me mira fijamente y siento que tiemblo al recordar estos mismos ojos cuando me miraban mientras le hacía el amor…

Un momento… ¡joder! ¿En qué estoy pensando?... No, eso no fue así… Yo no estoy enamorado del idiota… Esto fue una locura… nunca debió haber ocurrido… debí haberme controlado… joder…

-Kitsune… mejor no digas nada… - dice tras dar un suspiro. –Que te vaya bien en América… - susurra para darse de nuevo la vuelta en la cama y dejarme mirando su cogote, señal inequívoca de que no quiere continuar con esta conversación.

Y sin más me levanto, recojo mi mochila y me marcho a mi habitación. Mejor dejar de pensar en él… mejor dejar de pensar que me estoy empezando a enamorar de él…

-Rukawa Kaede –

Por fin han dicho mi nombre… Así que me levanto de mi asiento y a paso lento camino hacia el pequeño escenario improvisado a recoger el diploma que me certifica que acabo de conseguir mi licenciatura en veterinaria.

¡Cinco malditos años esperando este momento! Ahora por fin puedo irme a Estados Unidos a jugar… La verdad es que podría haberme ido antes de comenzar mis estudios universitarios… pero algo de sensatez cruzó en mi mente en ese momento preguntándome qué podría hacer allí en América si no me iba bien en la NBA… Sería demasiado difícil estudiar allí ya que habría las dificultades del idioma, entre otras cosas… Así que decidí acabar mis estudios aquí y después marcharme con la invitación que recibí hace dos años de los Memphis Grizzlies…

Vuelvo a mi lugar para esperar que todos acaben de recoger sus diplomas. Una vez todo termina, anuncian que hay una pequeña fiesta con pica-pica en la plaza principal del campus universitario. Hacia allí se dirigen todos los estudiantes junto a sus familiares y amigos… ¿Y yo? A mi graduación no ha venido nadie… tengo asumido desde hace bastante tiempo que mis padres pasan de mí… Llevo desde los 15 años apañándomelas solo…

Así que lo mejor será volver a mi habitación a acabar de recoger mis cosas. Ya me han anunciado algunos profesores que tengo un par de semanas para dejar la habitación ya que seguramente la deberán ocupar algunas personas que comenzarán primero el curso que viene…

Y claro, yo sólo tengo un día para quitarlo todo…será mejor que me de prisa.

Cuando llego a mi pequeña habitación, comienzo a sacar la maleta que traje cuando me mudé aquí y las dos mochilas de deporte que tengo. A continuación, saco toda mi ropa del armario echándola sobre la cama para después comenzar a colocarla sin cuidado en la maleta, donde también guardo la ropa interior y algún que otro pequeño objeto que me entra. Todo lo demás, lo guardo en las otras dos mochilas: el despertador, los libros, el walkman, jabones, el cepillo de dientes… Menos mal que soy una persona a la que no le gusta tener muchas cosas a mi alrededor… sino no se como podría salir de aquí de cargado que iría…

Pues todo este trabajo me ha llevado dos horas, aproximadamente… Miro hacia mi reloj de pulsera y veo que son las ocho de la noche…

-Buff… - suspiro al desenrollar mi diploma y ver como me acreditan mi título. Por fin se acabó el estudio… Por fin me marcho de aquí… Ya no volveré a ver a todos estos molestos profesores, ni a mis compañeros, ni a la irritante señora de limpieza, ni a nadie. ¡Ni al estúpido do'aho!...

El muy idiota no ha salido de la habitación en todo el día… Su compañero de habitación me lo dijo antes, cuando lo encontré en el pasillo…

_-"Hanamichi no se ha movido en todo el día de su cama… Dice que no se encuentra bien"- _

Así que todavía debe estar bajo sus sábanas, detrás de esta misma pared…

Quizá… quizá debería ir a decirle algo… Tal vez a despedirme… Debería ir pero es que no se con qué cara le podría mirar… Esta noche le di muchas vueltas a lo que ocurrió ayer…

Nunca debí haberme acostado con él… Jamás… Él es el do'aho… la persona que siempre he odiado y siempre me ha odiado a mí… ¿Cómo pudimos caer en eso? Pero es que francamente lo deseé en esos momentos… lo deseé tanto que no pude controlarme…

-¡¡Rukawa! – escucho que alguien me llama a la vez que pican a la puerta.

Me levanto pesadamente de la cama y abro la puerta con desgana para encontrarme delante de mí al capitán del equipo de basketball… ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?

-¡Me acabo de enterar que te vas mañana a los Estados Unidos! – me dice emocionado dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? ¿Pero si el único que lo sabía es el do'aho…? ¿Se lo ha contado a todos?...

-¿C-cómo…? –

-Ah… me lo ha contado el entrenador…- me dice con otra sonrisa. Ah…claro…el entrenador… él fue el primero en saberlo y por supuesto le pedí expresamente que no se lo contase a nadie… pero ya veo que ese hombre hace lo que quiere. -¡Felicidades chico! Jugar en la NBA es algo que no todos logramos…- ante sus palabras sólo asiento con la cabeza. – Que tengas mucha suerte… Cuando te hagas famoso acuérdate de todos nosotros! – me dice para después revolverme el pelo e irse sin más.

Famoso… ¿famoso, yo?... No lo había pensado… Quizá sí que si todo va bien dentro del equipo logre hacerme un hueco en el mundo de los grandes jugadores de basketball… Aunque me conformo con no tener que calentar la banca en cada partido.

Me siento de nuevo en mi cama y cojo la revista que me regaló el do'aho hace dos días… Por supuesto que no me decidí por tirarla.

Aunque ya la he ojeado múltiples veces, continuo mirándola como el primer día… y es que hay que reconocer que es un "regalo original". Y no lo digo por su precio, ya que soy consciente de que el do'aho no goza de una economía demasiado elevada… al contrario, más de una vez lo he visto dando clases a alumnos para poder tener un dinero extra, pero sí que me sorprende por el simple hecho de llevar mi apodo tan lejos… ¿tanto me parezco a este animal?... Mejor no saberlo…

Y vuelvo a escuchar pequeños golpecitos en la puerta… Llevo cinco años aquí y jamás me habían llamado a la puerta dos veces seguidas. Y la maldita persona que está tras la puerta sigue llamando una y otra vez sin parar.

-¡Ya voy, joder!- Como sea una broma…

Mierda… Y es que al abrir la puerta… joder… otra vez el Do'aho.

Sin cerrar la puerta y con un gran suspiro de resignación, me doy la vuelta y camino hacia el fondo de la habitación dándole a entender al idiota que pase y cierre la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? – lo miro de reojo y veo que sí que ha pasado pero que no ha cerrado del todo la puerta. Quizá ha venido tan sólo un segundo para después irse… Pero, francamente se ve genial… esa camiseta de tirantes negra que se le marca tan deliciosamente a su piel, le hace ver más…

-Vengo a disculparme por lo de ayer.-

-¿eh? – lo miro incrédulo. ¿A qué se refiere con eso de disculparse? ¿No se supone que lo que hicimos fue cosa de dos?...

-Sí, bueno… Me eché a llorar como un idiota y bueno… es que tenía un mal día y después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, el miedo, el dolor de mi…bueno ya sabes, la presión que tengo con los exámenes de recuperación, que me hayan despedido del restaurante donde trabajo por las noches, que de vez en cuando me sigue doliendo la espalda, que lleve como dos años sin ver a Yohei y a los demás, que…. – y a partir de aquí desconecto de su interminable lista. -…pues eso… que no tuve un buen día…-

-¿Y eso qué? – le pregunto sin entender muy bien qué me quiere decir con todo eso.

-¡Pues eso, kitsune! Que seguramente te extrañó verme llorar… pero era por todo eso… no quería preocuparte…-

- Pero si no me preocupaste. – qué manía que tengo en no decir lo que siento… Pero si no he podido dormir en toda la noche…

Aunque yo creía que mis palabras harían reaccionar al do'aho y me empezaría a chillar diciéndome que soy un maldito Zorro y no se cuantas estupideces más… pero no. Puedo ver en su cara el desconcierto que le he provocado… así como el dolor que he podido provocarle…

-Ah… pues… me alegro… Nada más quería decirte esto… - y se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida…

-¡Espera idiota! - ¿eh? ¿El que acaba de gritar soy yo…?

-¿Q-qué quieres…? – me contesta suavemente cogiendo el pomo de la puerta pero sin voltearse a mirarme.

-…Deberíamos hablar, ¿no? – y el do'aho suspira y cierra definitivamente la puerta.

-Tú dirás… - joder… ¿y qué le digo yo ahora?

-Pues respecto a lo que ocurrió… -

-Ya lo sé, zorro. Fue un calentón. Tenías ganas, yo tenía ganas y… ocurrió. – y lo explica simplemente… pero aun y así, puedo notar un cierto recelo en su voz.

-No fue exactamente así… - replico.

- Y dime… ¿quién imaginabas que era yo? – y ante mi cara de incomprensión, continua hablando. – No me mires así…ya sabes… alguien debías tener en mente mientras me… ¿no? – acaba con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de ironía. –Seguro que pensabas que era tu novia… -

-Do'aho… no digas idioteces… ¡estoy harto de decirte que no tengo novia! –

Y acto seguido, se acerca hacia mí a grandes zancadas y me coge el cuello de mi camiseta con su puño. -¡¡Pues dime en quién demonios me convertí para que me trataras tan bien! ¡¡Dímelo! – y ahora lo tengo tan cerca… Siento su agitada respiración sobre mi rostro y sus bellos ojos cruzándose con los míos, intentando descubrir que es lo que pienso en ese mismo instante…

-Idiota… Eres un maldito idiota… - concluyo sin dejar de mirarle. - ¡¿En quién diablos querías que pensara, si no en ti, ¿eh! –digo estas palabras casi escupiéndolas, con odio por los millones de idioteces que este do'aho es capaz de decir a cada segundo que pasa… ¡Es tan absurdo!

El do'aho deshace el agarre con mi camiseta pero no se separa ni un milímetro de mí.

-Mientes… Tú me odias… yo fui tu estúpido calentón… -

-¿Y qué te gustaría ser…? –

-¡¡JODER RUKAWA! ¡¿CUÁNDO TE VAS A DAR CUENTA QUE YO TE…- no por favor…que continúe con su frase… quiero escucharlo… - yo te…q-q-quiero… - pronuncia al fin, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo, pero puedo adivinar por sus orejas que se ha sonrojado intensamente…

Pero ahora no se qué debería decirle yo exactamente… Él… el do'aho, el idiota…Sakuragi Hanamichi se me acaba de confesar… ¡Cuán fácil podría ser ahora destruirlo como siempre quise! Ahora mismo se encuentra totalmente vulnerable a mi persona… Si le dijese que le odio… ¡ja! Seguro que podría hundirlo… ¿pero de qué serviría eso? Llevo ya algunos días planteándome que quizá…yo… pueda sentir algo por este sujeto…

¡¡Pero mañana me voy a Estados Unidos! ¿De qué me serviría decirle que yo también le quiero si a partir de mañana no nos volveremos a ver más?...

-Joder do'aho… no digas más tonterías… ¿no me jodas que eres de verdad un asqueroso maricón?... Pues lo siento pero… te has equivocado de persona…-

Sakuragi, que tras escuchar mis duras palabras ha alzado su rostro hacia mí de nuevo, me mira con sorpresa con sus ojos castaños bien abiertos…

-Entiendo… - dice en un suspiro. – Si es que ya lo sabía… no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti… Nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno para nadie….- murmura con resignación a la vez que veo como sus puños se cierran con fuerza. Ahora está dando unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mí. - Suerte en los Estados Unidos…- y sale de la habitación suavemente, sin dar portazos… Como si nada hubiese ocurrido…

Pero siento en mi interior que algo se ha fundido…

Joder… nunca debí haberle dicho eso… ¡¡A la mierda Estados Unidos!... Pero que fácil sería olvidarse de jugar en los Memphis Grizzlies y quedarme aquí con él, pero... ¡joder! Es mi sueño…

Aunque… hay buenos equipos en Japón…

-¡Ey tu imbécil! ¡¿Qué diablos le has dicho a Hanamichi! – escucho que me gritan detrás de mi y es ese chico castaño que comparte habitación con el pelirrojo… Genial. Qué suerte encontrarlo nada más salir al pasillo…

-¿eh? –

-¡Acaba de de entrar en la habitación y se ha encerrado en el cuarto de baño! –

-¿Y tú en que te basas para decirme que es culpa mía?... – sí, estoy intentando hacerme el desentendido… Tal vez porque no quiero que nadie sepa de lo nuestro…

-¡No te hagas el imbécil! Me ha contado sobre lo vuestro… y antes me dijo muy ilusionado que vendría a hablar contigo…-

¿Qué? ¿El do'aho le ha contado lo que ocurrió ayer?...

-No me mires así… estaba destrozado y simplemente se desahogó – me dice como entendiendo lo que recién estaba pensando. – Se ha enamorado de ti, estúpido… y yo hace tiempo que lo se… Se le notaba mucho… -

-¿D-desde cuándo él…? –

-Yo desde que lo conozco que me habla de ti constantemente… Mira, no se que le dijiste, pero si tu no lo quieres… déjalo en paz – dice caminando y pasando de largo de mí.

-¡Espera! – y se voltea para mirarme. - ¿me prestas tus llaves…? – pregunto señalándole la puerta de su propia habitación.

Y el castaño sonríe y me las lanza al aire para que las coja.

-No manchéis demasiado las sábanas…- y guiñándome el ojo se va tranquilamente.

Con la ayuda de las llaves que ese chico me ha prestado, abro lentamente la puerta de la habitación del do'aho, con miedo de encontrármelo tras ella… Pero no. La habitación está totalmente vacía…

Voy a matar al animal ese por mentirme… ¡Será maldito! Seguro que ahora el do'aho debe estar feliz de la vida por ahí mientras que…

¡Un momento!... Él me dijo que se había encerrado en el baño nada más entrar… quizá sí esté ahí…

Así pues, camino en silencio hacia la puerta del lavabo y pego la oreja a ella… Pero nada, ningún ruido… Aunque antes de irme prefiero asegurarme y cojo el pomo de la puerta y lo hago girar, pero la puerta no se abre, señal inequívoca de que hay alguien aquí dentro…

-¡Joder Sanji! Ya te dije que no te abriría… Déjame en paz- Sin duda aquí está el do'aho… y por lo que veo no quiere salir de su escondrijo… Pero no me rindo y comienzo a golpear suavemente con los puños la puerta.

-Vete ya, joder… - pero hago casi omiso a sus palabras y vuelvo a llamar… y esta vez no me contesta… Se habrá cansado ya de hacerlo…

Intento girar el pomo una vez más, aun sabiendo que no servirá de nada, y efectivamente, la puerta no se abre…

-Joder… - suspiro… Este idiota me lo va a poner difícil…

-Ey… déjalo ya, ¿de acuerdo?... ya ves que estoy bien, vete anda…o déjame en paz…- el do'aho acaba de abrir la puerta y está apoyado en ella, con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarme. Al parecer, ese amigo suyo insistió varias veces en que abriese la puerta para hablar con él…

-… no quiero… - le contesto. No iba a dejarlo en paz, por supuesto.

Y parece que este do'aho no es tan torpe como yo creía ya que parece que enseguida ha sabido distinguir mi voz de la de su amigo ya que ahora mismo me está mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡¡Ru-Rukawa! – por lo que veo no hay rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos… menos mal…

-…Hola. – y al instante se ruboriza hasta el extremo de que no se puede confundir su color de pelo con el de su cara.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí…? ¿Cómo has… entrado…? Yo…yo… - hay que ver lo gracioso que está cuando se ruboriza y empieza a tartamudear…

- Tu compañero de habitación me prestó sus llaves… -

-¡¿Qué!... Lo mataré…- susurra en un tono de voz muy bajo, pero igualmente logro escucharlo.

-Vengo a disculparme por lo de antes… Me puse a decir tonterías como un idiota… y bueno… es que tenía un mal día y después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, el miedo…- mmm… ¿qué más seguía…?

-… me lo parece a mí o ¿me estás repitiendo…? – vaya parece que se dio cuenta.

-… Te estoy repitiendo – le respondo tranquilamente y veo como una pequeña sonrisa lucha por salir al exterior. – Pero ya no recuerdo más… - admito dando un paso hacia él.

-Ahora…ahora deberías enumerar una larga lista con los motivos de tu mal día… -

-¿Debe ser larga, esa lista? -

-Tú mismo…- ahora sí que está sonriendo. No es una gran sonrisa pero sí la necesaria para animarme y decirme que hace unos momentos, en mi habitación, no la cagué del todo.

-Pues verás… mmm… hoy he tenido un mal día…verás, he tenido que soportar a cientos de estudiantes divertirse junto a sus familiares en una graduación, ver sus caras felices haciéndose fotografías, he tenido que recoger todos mis trastos de mi habitación,… le dije a la persona que más quiero y con la que hice el amor que sólo es un calentón, que lo odio, que es un maricón y que no quiero que se me acerque… -

-¡Ey! Eso no me lo has dicho…-

-¿A no?... Genial… Déjame continuar… he tenido que soportar que un chico castaño se me enoje por hacer daño a su amigo, que me aconseje que no manche demasiado las sábanas…y qué más… ¡ah sí!... lo peor de todo es que no se como decirle a la persona que quiero que me perdone por mi idiotez… - ahora sí, conclusión… Buff… creo que no hablaba tanto desde que me obligaron en el colegio a decir todo el abecedario tres veces seguidas…

-Pues al final sí que te ha quedado bastante larga la enumeración, ¿eh? – escucho que me dice con media sonrisa mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Sí, bastante - reconozco.

Pero ahora vuelve a rodearnos un pesado aire de tensión y silencio… no sé que más puedo decirle…

-¿Y bien? – me dice mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y bien, qué? –

-Estoy esperando unas disculpas… y tal vez una explicación… -

-Do'aho… ¿quién te dijo que todo eso iba por ti? Yo nunca te nombré… -

-Ah claro…es verdad… Pues entonces no sé qué haces aquí – y se da media vuelta.

-Está bien, está bien… - esto no lo había hecho nunca antes…- Lo siento… siento todo lo que te dije… Porqué no es verdad… - ahora se ha vuelto a girar y me mira de reojo.

-¿Porqué no es verdad?… - me pregunta temeroso.

-Joder do'aho… no me hagas decirlo… - buf… qué vergüenza… - Antes ya lo insinué. –

-Dímelo – me exige. Pero… ¿no dicen que todo se aprende mejor mediante la práctica? Así que me acerco rápidamente al pelirrojo hasta quedar a un solo milímetro de sus labios.

-Porqué estoy comenzando a amarte…- y lo beso suavemente, disfrutando de ese contacto pero que él no me responde. Así que decido que es mejor separarme… -Lo siento si tú no querías, yo…- pero no me da tiempo a continuar con mi oración ya que me besa con rapidez y con hambre.

-Nunca más vuelvas a decirme jamás que te doy asco…- me susurra casi sobre los labios, con sus ojos cerrados y su frente apoyada en la mía.

-Nunca más vuelvas a decirme que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí…- y veo que sonríe.

-Jamás… - me promete y vuelve a besarme, pero esta vez con u beso lento y cargado de emociones que ambos compartimos.

Y en menos de dos minutos, ambos nos encontramos desnudos sobre su cama. Esta vez él está sobre mí, guiando todos los pasos y haciéndome sentir en el séptimo cielo… Sus besos y caricias me queman y me hacen sentir especial a la vez… ¡Y qué bien se siente tener su deliciosa boca rodeando todo mi miembro!... Se trata de algo indescriptible…

-Ah…mierda do'aho… harás que me corra… - no puedo evitar suspirar ante el continuo placer que me está otorgando semejante felación.

-Hazlo… - me dice después de haberse sacado mi miembro de sus labios y sonriéndome con picardía… - Pero…deja de llamarme do'aho… por lo menos mientras estemos… - me sigue diciendo mientras se acerca a mis labios para depositarme un rápido beso. Pero soy lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a coger sus mejillas con mis manos, y acercar de nuevo su rostro al mío y besarlo.

-Está bien… Hanamichi… - y me sonríe intensamente y vuelve a unir sus labios a los míos con un beso más prolongado que nos deja a los dos sin la poca respiración que teníamos ya… Después, vuelve a su labor pasada, dándome el placer más grande que haya recibido jamás de otra persona.

Y en unos segundos más ha conseguido que todo mi líquido blanquecino salga de mi interior para ser bebido y saboreado por su golosa boca.

Y llega el momento que ambos deseamos… Me acomoda sobre la cama, abriéndome las piernas, y comienza a entrar en mi interior lentamente, muy lentamente… pero eso no evita el profundo dolor que siento en estos momentos… Se trata de un dolor desgarrante… que hace que me sienta partirme en dos… Pero al fin y al cabo… es mi primera vez… Entonces… ¿también le dolió tanto a él?

Decido abrazarlo fuertemente cuando se ha introducido completamente en mi interior, y él me devuelve el abrazo, esperando pacientemente a que yo le de el permiso para continuar.

Y comienza a moverse deprisa, creándome más dolor al principio pero que rápidamente se transformó en un placer intenso… Ambos no paramos de suspirar y gemir… Abrazados y besándonos de vez en cuando para compartir nuestra pasión.

-Te amo… - me susurra muy junto a mi oído para después alcanzar el éxtasis los dos casi a la vez.

-Y yo a ti… - pronuncio cuando cae agotado encima de mí y me besa suavemente mi cuello, provocándome cosquillas.

Nos quedamos quietos por algunos minutos, recuperando el aliento sin movernos en absoluto. Él acaba de salir de mí, la cual cosa me ha provocado una pequeña punzada de dolor que él suaviza lamiéndome los labios, delineándolos, como si quisiese aprenderlos de memoria…

Pero aun tengo en mente lo de mi viaje… así que será mejor hablarlo de una vez con él…

-Escucha do'aho… - y ante mis palabras me mira con una gran mirada de reproche…- Ey…que ya no estamos follan… -

-¡Da igual! Aun estamos en la cama… - me dice sonriéndome y abrazándose más a mí.

-Está bien… a ver… Hanamichi…- y me sonríe de nuevo. – Tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio… - y al escucharme me mira dubitativo y deshace el abrazo colocándose a mi lado en la cama, aun rodeándome con los brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –

- Que mañana me voy… -

-….- El do'aho se me queda mirando sorprendido… seguramente ya ni se acordaba de eso… -¿T-te vas de…verdad? – ahora deja de mirarme y se concentra en las sábanas que nos cubren…

-Sí… -

-Bue-bueno… ¡siempre nos quedará el teléfono! – él siempre buscándole el lado bueno a todo…

-Pero es que… joder… yo no me quiero ir… ya no… - y me mira desanimado para después suspirar.

-No digas bobadas… ¡Es la oportunidad de tu vida! –

-No… Puedo quedarme en Japón…jugar aquí y…- pero él me interrumpe.

-¡Y nada! Jugar en la NBA es tu sueño ¿verdad?... Ahora que lo has conseguido no puedes echarlo por la borda… - me dice acariciándome el pelo.

-Ahora…te tengo a ti – le susurro mientras siento como me sonrojo… Pero es cierto. Antes deseaba irme porqué no tenía a nadie a quien dejar aquí… Pero ahora…

-Y nos volveremos a ver… Yo puedo ir de vez en cuando a América…- me dice sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no!... – ahora recuerdo que él tiene numerosos gastos y que le echaron del trabajo… - Ya vendré yo…-

-Pero quizá a ti no te irá bien venir a verme… Vas a ser famoso, Kitsune… - y veo su cara risueña pero con un deje de melancolía… ¿qué puedo hacer?... - ¡No se hable más! Tú te irás mañana y serás el mejor jugador que jamás haya visto la NBA! -

-¿Y tú? –

-Yo te animaré desde aquí –

-Sabes que las relaciones a distancia son difíciles… -

-La nuestra será diferente – me contesta con total seguridad. Ojalá yo viese las cosas tan fáciles como él…

-Te prometo que vendré siempre que pueda… -

-Me basta con que me prometas que me serás fiel… - me dice con seriedad… Y no puedo evitar sentir que lo amo a cada segundo muchísimo más.

-Te lo prometo –

---OWARI

**NdR:**

**Wuolasss! ¿Y qué tal? Os aburristeis leyendo? ô.ò Aix ya sé que fue largo...Gomen u0u **

**Y bueno, el fic lo acabé el día 31 de enero pero hasta hoy no me convencí a subirlo...y ¡que mejor día que el cumpleaños del Tensai! Filixidades Hanamichi! 3 **

**Aunque este fic va dedicado con todo mi cariño (-) a mi ninia! (Jenny ta keru un uevou 3) que fue su cumpleaños ese día, el 31 de enero -**

**Y nada más...espero que me dejeis algún comentario para criticar, alabar, enviar regalos, dinero, tomatazos, etc xD Gracias! Y nos vemos en algun otro ficc! 3**


End file.
